Angels and Fairies Together
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Set after Natsu and friends returning after seven years. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy decided to go on a job together taking out some bandits. Suddenly a strange girl called an Angeloid, calling herself Ikaros with wings came falling from the sky and said that Natsu is her Master from now on, and she isn't the only one too. NatsuxHarem. Lemon. DO NOT OWN EITHER ANIME SHOWS.
1. Chapter 1

**Angeloid Fell from the Sky!**

"Man, it really is great to be back, huh, Natsu?" A blue talking cat asked, feeling relax on the couch.

"Great it is, Happy, and Lucy seem to be doing well with her dad gone and all." A pink-haired boy said coming in from another room. His name is Natsu Dragneel, a proud member of his wizard guild along with Happy called Fairy Tail.

Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines; Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. Natsu's guild mark is red and is located just below his right shoulder. wears an open-collared, one-sleeved long overcoat version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm with a faux leather brown armband, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. The scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel, as his main item.

"The landlady said something her dad always leaving presents in her room every year, one of them must have lifted her spirit to move on and have fun." Happy guessed.

"Guess the old man had left her one finally love in the end, I know I would feel the same." Natsu said feeling the same as Lucy's if he found out his dragon father is dead and couldn't have one last moment together.

"And she did enjoy herself at that Ball we went for a job, but you kinda ruined the moment when you vomited on her." Happy teased making Natsu blush of pink dots on his cheeks.

"HEY! That was NOT my fault, it's all because of **Dragon Slayers** like me get motion sickness so easily, I mean whose idea was it make slayers sick like that anyway?" Natsu snapped complaining about his motion sickness problem.

"Well, I guess now is the time have that 'Talk' with you since you're starting to fall in LOVE with Lucy!" Happy said standing up like a mature man.

"Love? With Lucy? What gives you an idea like that?" Natsu asked as his cheeks blushes more.

"On come, I can tell you've begun to notice it too, I'm sure Igneel told about puberty and other stuff like that." Happy said as Natsu starts to look nervous trying not look at his cat friend in the eyes.

"Maybe he said some things like that, but I was only a little kid, I couldn't understand most of that stuff." Natsu said.

"Buuut… he mentioned something about girls, right?" Happy asked continuing to tease his dragon slaying friend.

"Is there a point to this?" Natsu asked.

"Look, it's clear you love Lucy and she most likely feels the same to you." Happy said.

"I don't know, buddy, what if things don't work out and we're like totally different from each other." Natsu worried that Lucy may not like him.

"Hey, there's love for everyone like Jellal and Erza, Gray and Juvia obliviously, Elfman and Evergreen surprisingly, love can come in all shape and sizes, but the important thing is that they'll always love each other to the very end!" Happy lectured Natsu on romance, even he has trouble with his own romance with a certain white cat.

"Wow, you somehow always know what to say little buddy." Natsu impressed.

"It's a gift, now the real question is that do YOU have the guts to tell her how you feel?" Happy asked.

"I'm not sure if I can tell her, maybe spend some more time with her to see it through before I can give a proper answer." Natsu suggested to which Happy agrees.

"Yep, take things slow, for now let just fun with everyone at the guild!" Happy smiled floating in the air with his wings out.

"Okay, let's go see what's everyone doing!" Natsu said as he burst out the small house with Happy following heading towards the guildhall.

Meanwhile, up in the sky way above the city of Magnolia, seeing the clear blue sky with some cloud floating around seemly looking peaceful until a tiny crack appears in the air itself like the sky it about to break down.

 **(Fairy Tail Guildhall)**

"Hey, what's up, Lucy!" Natsu agreed a girl sitting at a table alone looking up at him.

"Hey Natsu, nothing much." Lucy said.

Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by a red ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She is buxom and has a curvaceous body. She wears a pink and white stipes shirt, light blue skirt with a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. Breasts sizes: GG-cup.

"Just thinking about getting a job, we were close of screwing up the last one but managed to keep the reward." Lucy stated.

"Maybe we can help you out." Natsu offered to help Lucy.

"Thanks, though I'm more worried that you'll just destroy everything in the process again." Lucy said nervously scared a bit.

"I just hope we don't run into those big butt dudes again, they're weird." Natsu hoped, recalling the time he and his friends ran into a weird three-man gang called the Jiggle Butt Gang. Lucy agree hoping to never see those guys again.

"So, you're thinking about doing some training?" Natsu asked.

"What makes you say that?" Lucy asked in return.

"Well, seven years have pass and everyone has gotten stronger, and there might be others out there who could be stronger than we are now." Natsu explained.

"I have been thinking about a little bit, and I actually wouldn't mind having a training partner like you." Lucy blurted out surprising and she gasp of realizing of what she just said.

"R-Really?"

"W-Well, I… it just that we've known each other for a while now since I first join this guild, I just trust you enough to help me get stronger." Lucy embarrassed while her cheeks has a faint blush.

"That's fine, I don't mind." Natsu said before the two stares into each other's eyes for a moment or two.

"Hey, how are my two favorite lovers doing?" Happy asked teasing them as he just stands in front of them with a piece of paper in his paw.

Natsu and Lucy quickly saw Happy, back at each other, then turn away from each other, acting like nothing happened while trying to act calm though they couldn't hide their blushing cheeks. For a while after they and their other friends came back from being gone for seven years on an island, they have started to act strange towards each other and neither of them would say anything.

"What, weren't you guys going to kiss or something romantic?" Happy asked.

"No, of course not!" Natsu and Lucy said at the same time without even realizing it.

"Okay, I just found us a job and the reward for it is pretty big!" Happy showed them the request he got from the Request Board.

The request is about stopping some bandits living deep in a desert-like wasteland that's terrorizing a big and nice town more than just robbing the place, acting like they own the town as they see it as their playground, and the reward is indeed, pretty big like Happy said; 25,000,00 Jewels.

"Wow, that reward could help me with my recent!" Lucy shocked.

"Well, guess we know what we're doing." Natsu grinned taking the request paper from Happy as he didn't mind.

"Hey, Mira, we're taking this job!" Natsu called out to the white-haired girl at the bar stands.

The girl known as Mira or Mirajane Strauss, is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tied. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her white Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh. She wears a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Hey, Natsu." Mira greeted before looking at the request, nodded in approval.

"Okay, I think you guys can handle it, Gray it already on a job with Juvia, Wendy and Carla are shopping at the moment, and Erza is gone for today." Mira informed Natsu.

"Okay, it's just going to be me, Lucy, and Happy anyway." Natsu mentioned before heading back to them.

"Well, looks like the Celestial Dragon ship is starting to set sail." Mira whispered giggle softy as a large muscle man with white hair look at her confuses.

 **(Later)**

 _BOOOOM_

"Well, this doesn't seem so bad." Natsu smirked with his fist consume in his fire magic.

"Yeah, considering we're facing against 200 MEN!" Lucy shouted before wiping four bandits with her blue flame-like wipe called Fleuve d'étoiles knocking them down.

"Relax, there's only 75 men to go, so it's no biggie." Happy said while carrying Natsu being his flying backpack.

Natsu reel his head back charging up some magic energy into his mouth performing one of his signature moves.

" **Fire Dragon Roar"** Natsu fires a huge stream of fire out of his mouth at some of the bandits, like a few dozen or so.

"Damn it, I was hoping it would be a little easier." Lucy muttered as she took out a golden key.

" **Open, Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio"** Lucy shouted as a bright light appears and gone as a man with a metal tail stands before Lucy.

"What's up, Boss Lady!" Scorpio excited getting to fight.

"Take these guys down!" Lucy commanded, and Scorpio did shooting sandstorm from his tail stinger like a gun taking out some bandits down leaving with only ten lefts.

"Damn it, just who are these guys?" One bandited freaked out.

"Calm down, we're stronger than the rest, we can take them!" Another bandit encouraged as they all charge at the three Fairy Tail members.

"Hey Lucy, how about a little combining attack?" Natsu suggested after Happy put him down.

"I guess we can go for it. Ready Scorpio?" Lucy asked her Spirit.

"Ready!" Scorpio answered getting in his stance.

 **(Magnolia)**

The crack from before shattered when a shiny meteor-like light burst out of the crack and it spilt into five more each going in different directions; one is directly going to where Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are, at the desert.

 **(Back with Natsu and others)**

"Alright, time to… huh?" Natsu stopped seeing something in the sky, something shining like a star coming at him.

"Hey, Lucy, do stars fall from the sky in the daytime?" Natsu asked trying to get a good look at the unknown flying object, Lucy and Happy confused of the question as they look onward ignoring the bandits they were fighting and saw the shiny thing.

"That's odd, what could it be?" Lucy wondered.

"I don't know, but it looks like coming at us." Right after Happy finish his sentence, the shiny meteor crash right onto the charging bandits with dust clouds exploding right in the Fairy Tail wizards and Scorpio's faces as they're shock and gasp.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go now." Scorpio said frighten before disappearing back to the Spirit World which Lucy didn't mind.

As the dust clouds soon faded as they got a good look at the large crater seeing the bandits all knock-out. Happy then spotted something at the center, trying to make out the best he could.

"Hey, I think there's a person down there." Happy said.

"Whoa, really?" Lucy shocked, also worry if this person got hurt from the meteor.

"I also think it's a girl, she has breasts almost as big as yours Lucy." Happy added which made Lucy angry at Happy for mentioning breasts.

"I'm going to check on her." Natsu said before sliding down to the girl.

"Hey, wait, we don't know if-AAAAHHH!" Lucy tripped knocking on Natsu and the two starts rolling down the crater right next to the girl.

"Oww, sorry Natsu." Lucy groaned as she gets off Natsu.

"That's fine, let just" Natsu stop himself as he felt something soft and round in his hand, he turns around to see his hand holding one of the breasts of the sleeping girl.

"NATSU?!" Lucy snapped at Natsu then the girl starts to wake up and sit upright on her knees.

She pale skin color, has long rosy pink hair which is tightly secured with dark pink ribbons. She has these two-long metal things on each side of her hair, that protrudes out of her hair. She has emerald colored eyes. Her clothing are strangely, almost other worldly, most of clothes is all white with some black lines, and a collar around her neck. The strangest thing about this girl is that she has large set of wings on her back. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

Suddenly, Natsu felt something wrap around his wrist and notice a chain from the girl's collar has wrap itself onto him.

"What the? What is this?" Natsu confused trying to get the chain but fail no matter how much strength he uses.

"Imprinting prossess, begin." The girl said and became quiet for a few seconds before bowing down to Natsu.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am a Pet-Class Angeloid: Ikaros. My purpose is to fulfill your ever want and desire. You are my Master." The named Ikaros said.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy just stare at the girl of what she just said with complete shock in their face for a moment or two until they finally spoke, shouting the same word at the same time together.

"WWHHAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

 **KO a new story is made and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I read a story which was a Fairy Tail and Heaven's Lost Property crossover, but no new chapters has EVER been made in years. So, I decided to make my own story of this crossover in honor of that story and its writer. Fairy Tail is going to be in a big surprise with Ikaros suddenly entering their life, mostly for Natsu.**

 **Speaking of Natsu, he'll gain his own harem of my choosing, though it wouldn't hurt to gain some opinions from you guys. For now, the ones who will be in the Harem is Lucy, Ikaros, and Lisanna.**

 **Plus, Ikaros won't be the only Angeloid in this story as saw might have read a certain part.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Welcome Ikaros**

"WWWWHHHAAAAAAAAATT?!" All Fairy Tail members, including the former Guild Master Makarov gasped loudly when Natsu, Lucy, and Happy came back not too long ago with their new angel-like friend named Ikaros who claims that Natsu is her master.

"My word, this unexpected?!" Makarov surprised.

"Yeah, we had the same reaction when we found her at that desert." Happy said sitting on Ikaros' head that she doesn't seem to mind.

"So, you're saying this chick fell from the sky with wings?" A young man with spiky black-colored hair and dark blue eyes asked. He's Gray Fullbuster, the **Ice Wizard** of Fairy Tail.

"I too am shock to hear this meeting the girl at once, and she doesn't look injured from the fall." A blue-haired girl said standing next to Gray. She's Juvia Lockser, A **Water Wizard** and self-proclaim lover of Gray.

"Come to think of it, why are your wings so small now?" Lucy asked Ikaros.

"I'm capable of compassing and expanding the sizes of my wings however I want them to be." Ikaros explained as her wings suddenly grew big again shocking mostly everyone.

"Wow, so that explain why you sat down at the train easily without rubbing your feathers on Lucy's face and making her sneeze!" Happy commented earning a quick glare from Lucy.

"I'm not allergic, otherwise I would've been sneezing whenever you carry me." Lucy stated.

"Even though we're seeing it with our own eyes, I still find it hard to believe." A tall tan muscular man with long spiky upward hair style and a scar under his right eyes said. He's Elfman Strauss, the Manly **Take Over** Wizard of Fairy Tail.

"Yeah, it's also pretty surprising that a girl would willingly become Natsu's servant of all people." A white-haired young woman giggled. She's Mirajane Strauss or Mira for short, Elfman's older sister, **Take Over** S-Class Wizard, and Bar-attender of Fairy Tail.

"Oh, better not try anything on the new girl, Natsu." A brown-haired girl teased before drinking a big cup of alcohol. She's Cana Alberona, the heavy drinker and **Magic Card** User of Fairy Tail.

"Hmm, I believe your story though the chain on your wrist is bothering me a bit." The red-haired girl in armor pointed out. Her name is Erza Scarlet, S-Class Wizard and Titania of Fairy Tail.

"Yeah, I don't how get it off, even my **Fire Magic** has no effect no matter how much power I use." Natsu explained, feeling irritated about this.

"If you want Master, I can expend the chain at any length and make it completely invisible if you want." Ikraos said making the chain invisible just as she said.

"You could've told me that before!" Natsu yelled.

"I'm sorry." Ikaros apologized with her emotionless face.

"You don't look sorry, but whatever." Natsu said, he notices Erza having that serious look on her face as she walks up to Ikaros a bit.

"Ikaros, if I may ask: what is your intension on doing?" Erza asked, sounding like she doesn't trust Ikaros, at least not yet.

"I'm a Pet Class Angeloid, Ikraos, my sole purpose is to serve my Master Natsu of pleasing him anything, and everything he desires. I will do as he commands." Ikaros explained herself to everyone which made them shock.

"Uh, are serious about "anything and everything" he wants?" An old man with dark blue hair asked. Macao Conbolt, current 4th Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

"Yes, that is what Angeloids like me are made for." Ikaros said.

"What? Made? So, you're like some machine or something?" A young boy asked curious. He's Romeo Conbolt, Macao's son.

"In some cases, I do have organs, fluids, and such like any human has in their bodies though I do have machines parts too." Ikaros said.

"It's still scary that she said she'll anything and everything Natsu wants, makes me wonder what's on his mind right now." Another white-haired girl said. She's Lisanna Strauss, the youngest sister of Mira and Elfman, also a **Take Over Magic** User.

Natsu thought about what Ikaros and Lisanna said, doing some thinking if there's anything he wants right now on his mind though couldn't find the idea to test Ikaros' claim. Then his thought was interrupted when he heard his stomach growling like its bagging for more food or else it'll shrink or whatever.

"Man, all think talking, and thinking is making me hungry." Natsu groaned holding on his stomach with one hand.

"Do you want food, Master?" Ikaros asked her Master.

"Yeah, any food would do, mostly meat." Natsu said as his mouth starts to drool a bit.

"Very well then." Ikaros took out what appears be a card with special design on it.

"What she going to do?" A blue hair twin-tailed girl asked. She's Wendy Marvell, the **Sky Dragon Slayer** and one of the youngest in Fairy Tail.

"I hope it's not something dangerous." A white talking cat said. Her name is Carla, an Exceed like Happy.

Then the card in Ikaros' hand begins to shine a bright light nearly covering the whole Guildhall for a couple of seconds then a huge plate of food appeared out of fin air and fell on her hands. One the plate is some tasty meats that look freshly made and some other food like vegetables and fruits.

"What the…?" Gray shocked as Natu stood there like he's frozen.

"…I-Is all that… real?" Natsu asked in disbelief.

"Yes, everything on this plate is 100% natural all for you, Master." Ikaros said before setting the plate down on the table next to her.

"Unbelievable, what kind of Magic do she use?" A long spiky black-haired guy with weird bolted eyebrows asked. His name is Gajeel Redfox, the **Iron Dragon Slayer** of Fairy Tail.

"It's like she created all that food herself." A small black cat said. He's Panther Lilly, a fellow Exceed with Happy and Carla.

"That's amazing, it could like a type of **Lost Magic** or something." A short blue-haired girl amazed standing next to Gajeel. She's Levy McGarden, the mart bookworm and Mage of Fairy Tail.

"Hold on, how do we know none of them are posion?" Erza asked with a death-like glare.

However, Natsu didn't pay any attention as he is already scoffing down on the food looking please and happy to eat such delicious meals right at this very moment. The flavors from each bite he takes melt in his mouth of pleasure making him imagine himself running on a field of meat.

"Wow, so GOOD!" Natsu moaned with his mouth full as he chews down the meat.

"I'm glad you are please." Ikaros pleaded to see her Master enjoying the food he's having.

"How'd you do that?" Lucy asked the Angeloid.

"I used this, in your language it's a 'Teleportation Device'." Ikaros answered showing them her card.

"Interesting… tell me more." Erza said with some intense angry in her tone.

"She looks pissed…" Gray worried.

"Whatever request my Master wants, this card let me instantly summon whatever I order to my location from the Synapse." Ikaros explained, showing no sign of fear from Erza's wrath as she is calm with a blank expression as always when Natsu found her.

"Synapse? What's that?" Wendy asked.

"That I do not know, my memories of Synapse are blank when I have recently awakened nor anything related to Synapse." Ikaros informed.

"Are you really telling us the truth?" Erza asked, feeling more suspicious on the mystery girl with wings.

"I'm a Pet Class Angeloid, Ikaros, my sole purpose is to serve my Master Natsu of pleasing him anything, and everything he desires. I will do as he commands." Ikaros repeated her purpose she said earlier.

"In other words, pleasing Natsu?" Gray inquired, Ikaros nodded.

Erza can see the honesty in Ikaros' eyes though feel that she's still hiding something, maybe it could be something dangerous or perhaps Erza is just over thinking this a little, but she would still be guard in case Ikaros tries to pull anything that could harm her guild/family. After all, no one still knows where she came from and what she is exactly despite her explaining she's an Angeloid that they still don't know what that is.

Natsu then looks at Erza and mumble something to her though couldn't speak any words as his mouth is still full of the food he's eating.

"Natsu, it's bad manners to talk with your mouth full." Erza scolded.

"He said not to worry and to have faith in me, even though he doesn't most of the stuff we've been talking about." Ikraos surprisingly translated of what Natsu says.

"You can understand all that?" Lucy shocked.

Natsu then mumble something to Ikaros as he munches on the last piece of meat on the plate.

"Yes, Master, the card can indeed bring in more stuff than just food." Ikaros answered, Natus mumble another question.

"Fire? I'm not sure, I never tried that before." Ikaros said as can't remember the last time she could summon fire with the card.

"It's almost scary that she can understand him like that, like she's a mind-reader or something." Gajeel said scratching the back of his head.

Natsu swallowed the last of the meat as he also finished all of the fruits and vegetables, not wanting to waste some food as leftovers, on the plate as he sighs of happiness feeling his stomach full.

"Aww, man, that was a good meal. Thanks, Ikaros!" Natsu smiled at Ikaros.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Ikaros said as Natsu smiles at her.

"Erza, I know you have your worry of Ikaros, but I see no reason if she would pose any threat to the guild or anyone for that matter." Makarov said to Erza.

"Maybe, but she could still be hiding something about herself and what she's truly capable of." Erza stated.

"Even so, would it not hurt to show some compassion to the girl, she has arrived in a world that's not of her own and has no one to turn to. Like a lost child losing her family and everything around her, and we must help guide her to the right path. After all, all she wants is to be by Natsu's side." Makarov said, remidning Erza that this guild is a place where everyone is welcome as family and all.

Erza is a strong warrior and knew when she is defeated when it comes to wise and kind words, and also know that the former Guild Master is right about helping others to have a good life as both a strong Mage and a person with friends.

"Natsu." Erza called out, getting the pink-haired guy's attention.

"Be sure to take good care of Ikaros, she's your responsibility from now on." Erza said.

"Right, guess that means she'll be living with me too." Natsu realized that Ikaros will be living at his house. Hearing this made Lucy feel jealous for some reason, also getting a bit mad as well.

"Now Natsu, just because she said she'll "Anything" you say doesn't mean you'll take advantage of her like that, got it?" Erza asked, making sure Natsu doesn't try and do anything to her; like getting into trouble and causing destruction.

"Hey, come on Erza, this is me you're talking to." Natsu said, which may prove Erza's point.

"Exactly, AM I clear!" Erza said with her usual scary-stare.

"Aye!" Natsu squeaked.

"Aye?" Ikaros repeated.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"That doesn't need to be said three times in a row." Lucy said sweat drop.

"Well, in that case it's time we celebrate like crazy to honor our new member!" Macao recommended, and everyone cheers in agreement as they raise their cup high in the air.

"Okay, time to get your official stamp." Mira said walking towards Ikaros with the stamp-press.

"Stamp, what's that for?" Ikaros asked.

"it's to make an official member of our guild, as proof that you belong here with us, and you could it's the mark of our family." Mira explained, showing her white mark on her left thigh and Natsu show his red mark on his right shoulder.

"Very well, I'll have my pink on my right shoulder." Ikaros requested. Mira gave her the pink guild mark, making her the newest addition of the Fairy Tail guild.

Then everyone got partying like there's no tomorrow as Ikraos got to know the other guild members: Alzack and Bisca Connell with their daughter Asuka, Jet and Droy, Laki, Kinana, Max, Warren, and the three Mage calling themselves the Thunder Legion.

Even though Ikraos may not seem like it, but she's definitely enjoying the party with everyone having fun together and done some fun party games. It's almost like she experienced kind of event before somewhere else and in the past but can't remember any of them.

All she knows is that Natsu is her Master now and will be by his side forever.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Ikaros is now the newest member of Fairy Tail and will make the most of it as she'll do whatever she can to please Natsu and he'll show her how to live more freely and having fun. New exciting adventures waits for them as they'll take the whole kingdom of Fiore by storm as they'll face tough challenges on quests.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Weirdo Train Robbers**

Natsu is snoring loudly as he sleeps in his bed with the sheet off probably that was pushed away during his sleep last night looks to be dreaming about fighting strong opponents, finding his dragon father Igneel or eating some tasty meats like he always dreamed mostly every night. But today he seems to be having an odd dream that makes him blushes and his body twitches a bit.

 **(Dreamscape)**

 _Natsu gasps finding himself on a large heart-shaped bed completely naked, he looks around confusing of what's going on and why this weird scenery all the sudden. Then to his blushing-shock he saw two very familiar girls climbing onto the bed crawling to him on all four: these girls are Lucy and Ikaros, both naked too as their cheeks blushes a bit._

" _Come on, Natsu, it's time we get serious." Dream Lucy said sexually._

" _I will be sure to give you the pleasure you desire, Master." Dream Ikaros declared lustfully._

 _The two dream girls crawl up to Natsu body with their faces closer to his, their large breasts pressing against his chest, and their hands slowly going down from his stomach to the cock between his legs. This causes Natsu's face to blush like crazy into a shade of red like a tomato as he becomes nervous of this sudden action._

 **(Dreamscape End)**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH?!" Natsu screamed waking up from his weird dream, panting as he feels his heart beating faster than normal a bit.

"Damn, what the hell was all that about?" Natsu asked himself.

"Are you feeling alright, Master?" Ikaros asked.

"Y-yeah, just had a weird dream. Nothing serious." Natsu exclaimed. His eyes shot open of shock, slowly turning his head to find Ikaros sleeping in the bed with him, and almost naked except wearing a pink night dress.

"AAAGGHH?!" Natsu shocked as he falls off the bed.

"I-Ikaros, did you s-sneak into my bed?" Natsu asked.

"Happy said that you've been odd lately and thought that I should be comforting you in bed." Ikaros explained.

"(That damn cat!)" Natsu thought angrily.

"Your face also appears to be turning red, are you getting sick?" Ikaros asked, hoping that her master is alright.

"I'm fine, it's… just the heat getting to me." Natsu lied, not wanting to tell her Angeloid about the weird dream he had.

Natsu and Ikaros finished changing into their every day clothes and make their way outside meeting Happy as he was waiting for them when he woke up earlier than them.

"Hey, you two, had a good sleep together?" Happy asked as he flies up face-level. He can tell that Natsu found Ikaros in bed with him just as he planned.

"You're lucky that you aren't roasted-cat by now." Natsu grunted that his cat planned the joke on him walking pass him.

Happy held his paws over his mouth to keep the giggling in and turn his sight to the winged-pink hair girl.

"So, did you like the feeling of sleeping in bed with Natsu?" Happy asked.

"It was good, making sure my Master is having a good sleep and he's in good health." Ikaros answered.

"Seriously, you didn't even feel any love at all?" Happy asked disappointed that Ikaros didn't felt anything.

"Love? Is that one of the emotions you feel when you like something?" Ikaros asked curious.

"Yeah, like when a person loves food, some certain items, or another person they want to be with till the day die or something like that." Happy explained.

"Hmm, I do have this weird feeling in my reactor that I can't seem to ignore." Ikaros mentioned looking down at her chest.

"Oh, then you must start feeling something for Natsu." Happy said landed on her shoulder.

"Will it stop?" Ikaros asked.

"That all depends on you, from my experience; you should follow your feelings and wait for the right moment. You'll know when the time comes." Happy advised before flying off.

"Now, come on, we don't want to keep Natsu waiting." Happy said head off after night.

Ikaros took a moment or two of herself to think about what Happy said about love and will when the time is right to fully understand those feelings, she hopes this doesn't get in the way of her duties as an Angeloid servant for Natsu and maybe being with him more can help her understand. She walks off to catch up with Natsu and Happy as they planned on fishing for breakfast a bit and heading for the Guild for another day in Fairy Tail.

 **(Fairy Tail Guildhall)**

"Man, can you believe it's been a month since Ikaros joined the guild?" Lucy asked, sitting down on a table with Erza eating a strawberry cake.

"Yes, she has become a good member of the guild quite well in the short times." Erza said proud that Ikaros is doing well.

"And she's been doing well on only a few jobs too, especially when it comes to finishing them quickly before Natsu could do some serious damage and cleaning them up." Lucy commented glad that Ikaros could help out on the jobs.

"Yes, though I often wonder how well she does on solo missions. She only goes on the jobs whenever Natsu wants to." Erza pointed out, thinking Ikaros being with Natsu for too long could dangerous someday.

"Yeah, being so close to him and all, I've been with him the longest." Lucy bragged twirling her finger around on the table.

"Careful Lucy, jealousy can leave you unguarded." Erza chuckled before taking another bite of her cake.

"Jealous, me? That's crazy, what would I be jealous for?" Lucy denied while blushing of embarrassment.

"Lucy, me and most of the guild already know about your crush on Natsu, so why don't you admit it?" Erza asked smiling, Lucy sighs in defeat knowing that she's right. And that she doesn't want to see Erza's scary face should she refuse.

"Okay, you win. I been having this feeling for Natsu for a long time, probably started back on the island before being put to sleep for seven years." Lucy confessed.

"Natsu has always been there for me whenever I'm deep trouble, and little by little I got dawn to him, making me believe that he's the One for me." Lucy smiled thinking back on all the time she been with Natsu throughout their adventures.

"Then tell him how you feel, it would be better to let it all out." Erza encouraged.

"I'm just waiting for the right time and besides, you should take your own advice." Lucy teased making Erza blushing suddenly thinking about Jellal.

"Well, just don't take too long, okay." Erza said, Lucy nodded walking away.

Lucy walk around the guildhall for a bit thinking about the talk she and Erza just had back there, knowing she's right about letting her feelings be known to a certain Fire Merge and hope that he feels the same towards her. Though she's also worries that Ikaros may get in the way, but she gets the strange feeling that Ikaros is gonna be involved in their love life more than they thought.

She spotted Natsu, Happy, and Ikaros entering the guildhall greeting everyone and walking by.

"Hey, Natsu!" Lucy called out running up to him.

"Hey there, Lucy!" Natsu greeted waving at her.

"You had a great morning?" Lucy asked.

"Some of it." Natsu said angry glaring at Happy as he whistles, Lucy can tell something happened this morning and she won't go into detail.

"I see… so what do you feel like doing today?" Lucy asked.

"I was thinking about going on a job request today." Natsu suggested.

"Well then, let's go see what they got on the board." Lucy gestured as they make their way to the Request Board.

Natsu hopes that whatever job they get it'll be one with a little danger and exciting and maybe hangout with Lucy too wanting to spend some time with her, he's also glad about having Ikaros coming on jobs with him using another special magic card she uses that can cleaned up some damage he caused. With her on his side, he doesn't have to about getting into trouble for breaking part of a town and worry about any problems.

 **(Aboard a Train)**

Except getting big motion sickness when riding on vehicles like cars, boats and trains which is where he and the others are on.

"Damn it, why did you convinced me to come on this job?" Natsu groaned in pain from his stomach and resting his head on Lucy's lap.

"Well, you probably should've payed attention of the request I read." Lucy scolded chuckling.

The job they're doing is to deliver an important package to the client, they take a train to where the client which is six hours to ride there as they brought Wendy and Carla along. It's gonna be a long trip for as it's been four hours now and Natsu beg his friend to let him off, feeling himself getting worst.

"I wish I could help you, but you know that the more I use my Troia magic the uses effective it becomes." Wendy reminded her fellow Dragon Slayer.

"Let just hope nothing bad happens on this train, I don't want anything to mess up knowing this idiot could screw up." Carla said as she glances at Ikaros looking out the window.

"Though at least you have more decency to not run into trouble like a madman." Carla commented.

"Even though she followed Natsu's lead on the first job." Happy exclaimed, everyone remembers how Ikaros did as Natsu do when they went on her first catching some bandits and ended up destroying a few houses as she caught them.

"I was really worried that we wouldn't get paid, but thankfully she has those cards of hers." Lucy smiled, glad that she was able to pay off some of her rent.

"So, does Master enjoy destroying things for fun?" Ikaros asked.

"Well, sometimes he can get carry away with that too much he won't realizes it until after the fight, but he always cares for others and will put his life on the line to protect. That's the kind of guy he is." Lucy explained while stroking her hand on Natsu's head making him relax a bit.

"I think… I'm gonna… throw up…" Natsu groaned in pain.

"Maybe a little walking around would help. Ikaros, minding helping him?" Lucy asked, Ikaros nodded and help Natsu up on his feet and starts walking through some train cars.

Natsu asks Ikaros to take him to the front of the train to talk to the conductor about stopping this train for a while. Soon, the reach the engine room but to their surprise to find the conductor unconscious and three weirdly skin-tight suit wearing men with very large butt cheeks.

"Alright men, now with the conductor out of the way, we can go steal the gold without any worries." The Leader smirked.

"Yeah!" The Lackeys cheered.

"Who are we boys?" The Leader asked rhetorical.

"Jiggle Butt Gang!" The Gang said together. The three turns around showing off their huge butts while striking a pose.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted, the three gasps turning their sight on Natsu and Ikaros.

"You guys are planning on stealing that gold, well, fat chance because we're delivering that gold and you ain't" Natsu hurting tummy cut off his sentence making him feel sicker.

"Master, your motion sickness restraint your ability to fight as you use to." Ikaros reminded as she pat Natsu's back.

The Leader suddenly gets an idea as he smirks and brought his lackeys in for a huddle.

"Alright boys, it seems we may still have a chance by taking out the guy as he's in his weakest state and the girl. Shouldn't be a problem dealing with." The Leader said as the Lackeys nodded.

"Alright, let's them our specialty!" The Leader suggested as they put their butt together.

Ikaros notice the three weird men about to do something like an attack coming at them.

" **Secret Jiggle Butt Art: Gas-Butt Triple Ecstasy"** They released a mighty gas wind that blew away nearly everything inside the engine room.

Back with Lucy and others, they felt the shockwave in their train car.

"Whoa, what was that?" Happy asked.

"It felt like it was coming from the front." Carla noticed.

"I hope Natsu and Ikaros are okay." Lucy worried, and hoping that they aren't causing any trouble.

The engine room is now a complete ruined of stink from the Jiggle Butt Gang smirks believing they are victories that they blasted those two wizards away and will probably stink like that for weeks. Seconds pass as the stinky fog clears out then they gasp of shock to find Ikaros holding Natsu in her arms while floating in the air with her now large wings.

"What the… she can fly?" Lackey A shocked.

"How did she even dodge our attack, we were a few feet from them." Lackey B confused.

"At my maximum speed, I can travel at Mach 24." Ikaros revealed her max speed which made the gang gasps.

"Mach 24, that's like over 18,000 miles per hour!" The Leader said, knowing some of his math.

"And now, you will be removed from this train." Ikaros declared after putting Natsu down and walk towards the cowering gang.

The Jiggle Butt Gang are shaking like leaves as they hug together hoping that everything will be alright, but knew it was a wishful thinking as their plans of robbing this train is a bust now.

Ikaros raises her hand over her head balling it into a fist then swings it around striking all three gang in one punch sending them crashing out of the engine room and flying in the sky.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF US!" The Jiggle Butt Gang shouted as they fly higher into the sky and disappear in a tinkly star shine.

 **(Two Hours Later)**

"Splendid, you brought the gold right on schedule!" The client pleased having the gold now.

"Your welcome sir." Lucy smiled glad that nothing went wrong during the trip.

"Man, I'm glad to be on solid ground." Natsu exclaimed standing on all four.

"I'm still surprise you stopped a train robbery, you're awesome Ikaros." Wendy said happily.

"Well, they weren't much anyway, I couldn't kick them off the train with one shot if it wasn't for my motion sickness. Not to mention they were weird, those big butt jerks." Natsu muttered hoping they don't cross path with him.

"Wait, did you say big butt jerks?" Carla asked looking a scared all the sudden, Wendy notices this and look at Natsu.

"Natsu, what were their names?' Wendy asked.

"Something like… the Jiggle Butt Gang." Natsu answered.

Carla suddenly screams in fear holding her head with her paws and Wendy gasps covering her mouth with her hands.

This caused Natsu, Ikaros, Happy, and Lucy confused of why they are acting so strangely now and what could they possibly know about this "Jiggle Butt Gang" that got them so shock like this, and who the hell are these guys anyway?

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It seems Natsu and friends have enjoyed a little train ride delivering important goods to the client though they had a little trouble along the way, but that's been taken care of by Ikaros with little to no effect showing those huge butt dude not to mess with a girl with wings.**

 **And in case you are wondering; yes, Carla and Wendy do know the Jiggle Butt Gang earlier than in the anime show and all will be explained in due time as the next chapter will be the start of the Key of the Starry Sky arc as Fairy Tail will embark on a hard journey together.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Mystery of a Clock Hand**

Natsu, Ikaros, and Happy are outside back of the small guildhall where they are helping the Strauss siblings with gardening some crops for food since Fairy Tail has gotten weaker when Natsu and other strong wizards were asleep for seven years.

"Her grave? You're pretty morbid this morning." Natsu said when Mirajane mentioned about removing Lisanna's grave.

"Well, since Lisanna's still alive, it's pointless to have it up." Mira pointed out.

"And I rather not have to look at it again." Elfman stated his own reason too.

"Then just go knock it over." Happy suggested while he's plowing the field.

"That seems a bit harsh." Lisanna said.

"The church said the decision's up to us, so we have time to think it through." Elfman said.

"Happy mentioned that Master Natsu would never take the one the they made back when you all thought she died from that mission years ago." Ikaros said while staring at the watermelon for some reason.

"You just had to go bring that up." Natsu said a little embarrassed and Happy laughs a bit.

While everyone is talking about the church like the important time of the year and about the Archbishop Ikaros continues to stare at the watermelon getting a stranger feeling in her core that she felt something like this before, but can't figure out what that is. Ikaros reach out for the melon gentle placing her hand on it and suddenly the calm, relaxing feeling as her hand is rubbing the large fruit then got an image in her head that she is sitting in a small room with a watermelon petting it.

"(Was that… a lost memory just now?)" Ikaros asked herself.

"Hey, Ikaros. Ikaros!" Natsu called out snapping the angel girl from her thoughts.

"Yes, Master, is there something you need?" Ikaros asked.

"No, just wanted to make sure you're alright, you've been staring at that watermelon for a while and it's kinda creeping me out." Natsu said.

"If you want to eat the watermelon then we just get it to the kitchen and serve some up." Happy suggested.

"No, I don't want to eat it… I want to pet it." Ikaros said standing up as she picks up the melon.

"Pet it?" Lisanna confused.

"Like a pet?" Elfman asked.

"I heard of people having a pet rock before, but a pet watermelon is too silly." Happy giggled.

"You sure you don't want to eat it?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, it would seem a small part of my memories have return that I enjoy petting watermelons in the peaceful day time." Ikraos answered.

Natsu finds this 'petting watermelon' thing weird, to him it's just food like everything else that are meant to be eaten for fuel to the body and all, but he couldn't bring himself to disagree seeing Ikaros enjoying it. At least that's what he think she is with Ikaros still being emotionless on the outside.

"Okay, you can keep the watermelon but when that goes rotten we're throwing it away, got it?" Natsu asked, hoping he doesn't regret this.

"Understood, thank you Master." Ikaros thanked and started petting the melon again.

"Wow, Natus, that's very sweet of you. Being all softy for your Angel." Lisanna teased.

"SHUT UP! I just don't want her to be upset, okay." Natsu denied with his cheeks blushing a bit.

"That kinda reminds me of how you try so hard to help Lucy with her rent." Happy grinned.

"So what? It's not like it means anything." Natsu protested before walking away as the others minus Ikaros laughs a little.

"Stupid heart, just won't shut up about Lucy and Ikaros." Natsu muttered to himself.

 **(Later)**

Ikaros is sitting with Lucy, Wendy, and Carla as they are talking about some strange incident that involved some bad people setting fire to churches and they're also having trouble catching up with everything that has happened in the past seven when they were asleep on Fairy Tail's island. And there's also Natsu taking a nap near the group while Ikaros is petting her watermelon.

"She sure likes that watermelon." Lucy said, finding this a bit weird.

"She said it's part of her memory that returned to her." Happy said while eating his fish.

"In an odd way, that hobby seems more normal than fires on churches." Carla pointed out.

"Have you gotten any other memories too?" Lucy asked.

"No, just the feeling of wanting to pet a watermelon." Ikaros answered, shaking her head.

"Well, at least you're starting to remember about yourself. That's a good sign." Wendy cheered.

"Maybe she'll find more like being a school girl." Happy guessed.

"Somehow, I can actually see that." Carla admittedly agrees with Happy, for once.

"School?" Ikaros asked, curious of the word.

"It's a place where you go to learn stuff like history, culture, and other basic things." Lucy answered.

"Although, I never actually been to one." Lucy chuckled. She was mostly homeschooled when she was little.

Then Natsu woke up after picking up a strange smell.

"That's a weird smell." Natsu said.

"Sleeping Beauty's up." Happy announced.

"Good morning, Master." Ikaros greeted.

"Hey Lucy, you have a visitor!" Romeo called out.

Lucy and the gang turn their heads to seeing the new girl.

She has a slender figure and is of average height. She has a slight resemblance to Lucy, having wavy dark blonde hair and blue eyes complete with fair skin. Her outfit makes her look like a upper-class woman, consisting of a pink dress with a white trim and a dark pink ribbon attached to it in which the top portion of the dress is a slightly lighter pink while the area below her waist has a darker shade of pink. A pink bonnet with a white trim is on her head, including a blue corsage on the left side. She also wears white stockings and little dark pink shoes. Breasts sizes: GG-cup.

"(Whoa, her boobs are as big as Lucy's-Wait! Why am I thinking about that?)" Natsu mentally asked himself on the sudden pervert thought.

"Excuse me, but are you Lucy Heartfilia?" The girl asked.

"Huh, yes, that's me… who's asking exactly?" Lucy asked for the girl's identity.

"Who am… I?" Then the girl suddenly started crying with her tears literally falling like waterfalls. "How could you forget your little Michelle Lobster, you meanie!"

Lucy just panicked that she somehow made a girl who claims to know her upset. Ikaros just stare at Michelle getting a weird reading some her body, her scanner couldn't pick up what it is but she seems to be very different than any other humans she knows here.

Soon, Michelle calms down from the tears and reveals her true reason of coming was to bring the suitcase she has in her hands to Lucy as a Memento from her father, Jude Heartfilia as her last assignment from him. And accidentally dropped it on her foot hurting her big toe when she wanted to hug Lucy, then the Celestial Wizard girl opens the case revealing inside is a strange-looking object wrapped in an old cloth.

"It smells weird." Natsu

"I am detecting some magic energy with the cloth and the object inside." Ikraos said looking at it.

Lucy unwrapped the cloth showing to be a metal piece of some kind, leaving everyone with more questions in their heads.

"A weapon." Natsu guessed, imagining Jude holding it like he's ready for battle.

"I doubt that." Lucy said.

"It looks like a clock piece." Ikaros said.

"A clock piece, what make you say that?" Elfman asked.

"Well, to be more specified it's like one of the hands of the clock." Ikaros pointed out placing it in the middle of the table.

"Oh yeah, I see it now." Lucy amazed that Ikaros can tell from just looking at it.

"But why would your dad send you a clock piece?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure, but Ikaros did mentioned that it has some magic in it and that must mean it's something important." Lucy stated, thinking she'll look into this more.

 **(Nighttime, Natsu's House)**

"Well, that sure was weird day." Natsu said.

"Yeah, a girl suddenly shows up at the guild saying she's Lucy's sister and got ourselves a weird object that was given to Lucy by her late-father. Yep, a weird day indeed." Happy agreed as he drink some milk.

"Master, there is something I should report about Michelle Lobster." Ikaros said.

"What's up, Ikaros, is it something about that girl?" Natsu asked, also curious wanting to learn more Michelle.

"I detected that Michelle may not be entirely human." Ikaros informed her Master..

"She's not human, what do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"I'm sure really sure, my scanner was having trouble picking up anything on her but I did detected truth in her words that she knew Lucy." Ikaros added.

"That could mean there's a bigger mystery about her." Happy realized.

"What should we do about this?" Ikaros asked her Master for the right course of action.

Natsu did some thinking for a short moment and came with a conclusion.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about, you said that Michelle was telling the truth about knowing Lucy so she can't be all bad." Natsu said.

"So, I say we give her a chance and see how things will go from here." Natsu suggested.

"If you believe she is no threat to you, then I will go along with it." Ikaros said.

"Wow, Natsu actually said something wise then the world must be changing." Happy shocked.

"Don't make fun of me!" Natsu angered.

"Well, better get some sleep because tomorrow we're going to a job hunts!" Natsu excited, hoping to get some fights.

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted.

"Good night." Ikaros said. And soon, everyone went to sleep.

 **(Tomorrow)**

"Man, those bandit weren't even strong as I hoped." Natsu winced sitting on a chair.

"Yeah, and the bandits were nothing but weirdo cross-dressers and made everyone scared." Happy nodded in agreement.

"Even though Erza's plan to defeat them was a success and the town is saved." Ikaros pointed out the good in it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Natsu agreed, then he saw Lucy and Michelle coming in to the guildhall with the suitcase.

"I was surprised that Michelle drove that cart at the bandit leader, it was crazy!" Happy commented.

"Is it normal for sisters wanting to protect each other?" Ikaros asked.

"I think so, the Strauss love each other and Fairy Tail is one big family. I believe it's a yes." Happy believed with a cheerful smile.

Happy and Ikaros notice Natsu is walking toward Michelle and they soon follow him to see what's going on.

"Hey Michelle, what's up?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, well, I just put in a request for Fairy Tail to help solve this mystery of the clock piece." Michelle answered.

"Really, a job for Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked surprises.

"Yep, and it's approve." Lucy said walking to them.

"I figured you would agree to it, when it comes down to it you won't stop until you see it through to the end." Natsu said, knowing his secret-crush well.

"Thanks, I hope you can help out too." Lucy blushed a bit.

"Just don't let him hold it or else he'll break it." Happy warned.

"I'll hold it for Master's sake." Ikaros volunteered.

"Are you two making fun of me?" Natsu asked a little angry.

"Seems like fate, doesn't it?" Makarov asked, having a drink with Macao.

"Yeah, the only two family members together sure is a wonderful thing." Macao said.

"By the way, I want you to know I'm impressed you had the foresight to run a background check on our new friend." Makarov impressed of Macao taking his position as Guild Master serious.

"Being Master for seven years have taught me more than I know, like how to be paranoid." Macao said with a serious expression.

"(I still can't shake the feeling that something is very wrong here.)" Carla thought, still haven't gotten over the scared feeling when she first saw the object yesterday.

Then Michelle accidentally drop the clock hand onto the floor and suddenly starts levitating and runes begin to appear on it.

"What's that writing?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, maybe Levi could read it." Erza said.

"Unfortunately, both of them are away won't be returning soon." Makarov informed.

"Ikaros, can't you read it?" Natsu asked.

"No, these writing unfamiliar in my databank." Ikraos said.

Makarov began to feel worry about this for it way lead to unforeseen danger.

"Listen closely, I think you should let the sleeping dogs lie." Makarov warned Lucy.

"Sleeping dogs?" Ikaros confused of the saying.

"He means that Lucy shouldn't get involved in this." Kinana explained.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, looking back at the clock piece.

"I'm going to solve this!" Lucy declared, also declaring that it's for her father's and her sake too.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Now, we are on the Infinity Clock Arc where Fairy Tail try to solve a dangerous mystery of the clock piece and will also have fight against others who want the clock piece for some reason. And Ikraos seem to have some suspicious of Michelle as this journey will show them who she really is.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unknown Enemies Appears and Attacks!**

 **(Unknown Forest)**

A shadowy figure girl with long twin tails is running through the woods after escaping the weird gorilla-like creatures that were chasing her down because they thought she was a cute girl despite her lack of breasts.

"Damn it, the only things that would think of me as cute are a bunch of giant monkeys trying to force themselves on me. Gross." The twin tail girl grunted as she stops running once she finds herself in open space.

"Although, for some reason those perverted apes actually remind of someone, but… I can't remember anything except for my name and others that are like me." The little girl looked up at the sky, trying to think hard on her memories, but all she can see are blurs.

"It's no uses, my systems are damage from the crash-landing last month." She sighed, almost losing hope.

However, her sensing system just started acting up that snaps her out of the depression.

"Hold on, I'm picking up a strong reading that seems to be close by." She said, soon realizing the reading of this present.

"This… this one feels almost familiar to me, but a little stronger. Could that means' there's someone I know out there?" She asked herself.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." She said as she makes her way to the direction of the reading and small transparent wings appear on her back and flew off into the sky.

 **(Fairy Tail Guildhall)**

"Here you go, Master, it should help with the pain." Ikaros offered Natsu a cup of tea.

"Thanks. Damn it, I can't believe I lost to Laxus from just two hits." Natsu angered as he holds an icepack on his head.

Earlier, Natsu and Gajeel found Laxus in the woods after hearing about a strange thunder noise and challenge him to a fight at the South Park Gate as the news of the fight spreads to the whole town and everyone gather making it a festival of the fight. Natsu went first as he and Laxus both powered up to their maximum strength, Natsu made the first move on his opponent but quickly got punched down to the ground by Laxus. Natsu quickly got back up landing a strong to the stomach, Laxus then counters with another punch to the face which knocked him out cold.

Now we come back to we see Natsu sitting with Ikaros and Happy at the guild.

"Well, look on the bright side at least you managed to land one punch on Laxus and I'm sure he felt that big time when he was walking away holding his stomach." Happy cheered up his fire dragon friend.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, that just means I'm getting stronger to match him in a fight!" Natsu smirked. He looks around noticing a certain someone is not here.

"I take it Lucy is still researching the clock piece?" Natsu guessed.

"Yes, Lady Lucy is at her apartment along with Michelle and Levy helping her." Ikaros informed her master.

"I don't know why, but I'm getting a funny feeling that the clock piece will bring trouble to our guild." Natsu said with a serious face.

"What makes you say that?" Happy asked.

"I'm not sure, but something tells me that there will people wanting that clock piece for themselves and there's a bigger picture to all this." Natsu said, being caution.

"That's would be a possibility, the clock piece did gave off a strange magic reading and my senses also warned me that it's dangerous." Ikaros mentioned.

"Whoa, then we better be extra careful if there are people coming after us for the clock piece." Happy stated.

Then standing close by to Natsu's table, the black cat Panther Lily felt his ears twitches.

"I can hear people coming here." Panther Lily alerted everyone.

Everyone quickly went outside to see if Panther Lily is right about the guild getting some unexpected visits, and they see three people slowly walking to them as they pass the front gate.

One on the right is a man with a cleft chin and rounded nose. His blonde hair stands in a great quiff atop his head, and he has quite prominent side-burns. He wears a white, 70's disco-style suit, with the front of the shirt left open to reveal a large amount of chest hair. The forearms of the suit are decorated with golden tassels, and he matches this with a thin red belt. he finishes his look with a pair of black dress shoes and dark, round sunglasses.

The other on the left is a young girl, she's short with long brown hair that is braided and tied at the end with a blue bauble. Her cheeks are usually seen flushed and she has a puppy-like nose and smile, giving her the appearance of a cute little animal. She dons a pair of dark green tights, which she wears under a colorful dress. The top and sleeves of the dress are white, with a blue collar and cuffs. From her chest downwards, the dress becomes detailed and colorful, being divided into many sections, with the chest area and skirt being yellow, and the part that covers her stomach red. On her feet, she wears a pair of bright red sandals. Breasts sizes: CC-cup.

And the last one in the middle is a woman, older than the other one. She has shoulder-length purple hair, save for a wide streak of white hair that runs across the left side of her face. She has yellow eyes and thin eyebrows styled into the shape of arrows. She wears wears a dark green full-body suit, which is sleeveless. Under the top of this suit she has a white collared shirt, through which she ties a red ribbon. Around her waist sits a brown utility belt. Her hands are covered with long gloves that end just before her elbow and her feet are covered by large brown boots. She also carries a weird-looking stick that looks like a hand with rings on the fingers. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

"Huh, hey Happy, have we seen those guys before?" Natsu asked, getting a weird feeling about those three.

"Yeah, they almost seem familiar." Happy said.

"Hmm, Coco, is that you?" Panther Lily asked the girl.

"Huh, how do you know my name. I never met you in my life and I don't even like cats." The girl named Coco stated with a glare at Panther Lily which made him go pale.

"Hey, isn't Coco the name of that girl we met in that other world Edalos?" Happy recalled meeting someone with like that.

"It is, but I don't think this girl is the same one from Edalos, remember the portal that place has been sealed off permanently." The white cat Carla reminded everyone.

"Master, what is this Edalos?" Ikaros asked.

"Oh right, you weren't there, I'll tell you about it later." Natsu said.

"Hey, I don't what you guys are talking about, but we're here for important business so if you might as well get out of the way if going to waste out time." Coco said.

"Whoa, easy there, little Coco, we don't want any unnecessary mess, right Mary. Yeah, baby!" The groovy man said as he holds the long stick like it's a microphone staff.

"Sugarboy is right, we came here for a mission and we're going to carry it out even if it means beating the living shit out of these lame-os." Mary twisted smirked as she points her hand stick at them.

"Mary?" Wendy shocked.

"And Sugarboy?" Happy surprised.

"Whoa, those of the names of the other two that were also in Edalos!" Lisanna pointed out.

"Alright, I need you to be careful and-huh?" Natsu tried to warn the Angel girl, only find that she's is missing wondering where did she go.

He soon found her suddenly standing right in front of Coco which spook her a bit. Mary and Sugarboy quickly got into their fighting stance (Sugarboy's is more a dancing pose).

"(Whoa, I didn't even see this one move and yet she came here with such speed.)" Coco thought.

"Yeah Ikaros, kick her ass!" Natsu shouted.

Ikaros raises her hand as Coco notice that and brace herself thinking this weird-looking girl is about to attack with a punch or something, but instead Ikaros just place her hand on top of Coco's head and stroke gentle, which caught her off guard in confusion. And everyone else too.

"What a cute puppy." Ikaros complimented on the Coco's face.

"THAT'S WHY YOU APPORACH HER?!" Everyone gasped as they comedy fell on the ground.

Coco was just shock and it soon turns to anger that this pink-haired girl is mocking for looking like an animal and she can't stand that kind of insult.

"You… bitch…" Coco growled.

"What's wrong puppy are you hungry. I'll go see if we have any bacon." Ikaros said, unknowingly making Coco angry some more.

"How DARE you!" Coco shouted, brushing Ikaros's hand away and jump back a few feet away.

"DO you think you can get away with making fun of me, a Legion Platoon member, normally I wouldn't mind people calling me that but when it comes to treating me like an animal than your dead meat!" Coco explained as she starts in a running position.

"Looks like we're fighting after all." Mary sighed.

"Then we better give these little fairies a good show, baby!" Sugarboy smirked.

"Finally, I was getting borde from just standing around." Natsu said, bursting his flamed-fists.

"It's feels weird that we have to fight them again." Wendy stated.

"No child remember, these are not the three we knew on Edalos. Meaning these are this world's version that live here their entire life." Carla pointed out.

"Oh yeah, when we went to Edalos, they had crazy versions of us." Wendy remembered meeting an older version of herself in that other world.

"Alright, get for my **High-Speed Punch!** " Coco sprinted toward Ikaros at incredible speed and threw the fast punch right into her face and a loud 'bang' sound.

Then a second later.

"OOOOOOOW! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Coco winced in pain as she moves her body left and right while her hand that she used for the punch became red and swollen. She sat up and blows on her red hand.

"What the fuck girl, are you made of metal or something?" Coco asked.

"I do have machine parts in my body, but I also have organs, fluids, and such like any human in their body." Ikaros explained.

"What? So, you're like part cyborg or something?" Coco asked again.

"My name is Ikaros, I am a Per-Class Angeloid, my sole purpose is to serve my Master Natsu Dragneel pleasing him anything and everything he desires. I will do as he commands." Ikaros introduced herself and her large wings spread.

"(Whoa, such beautiful wings!)" Coco thought blushed.

"Whoa mama, we got ourselves a determine spicy girl here!" Sugarboy commented.

"More like a stupid bitch who ended up becoming a slave." Mary insulted.

"HEY! Don't you dare mock Ikaros, she's no one's slave, she's our friend!" Natsu shouted in rage as he charges at Mary with a fire-fist, but for some reason he punches the ground instead.

Ikaros's eyes suddenly widen upon hearing Natsu calling her something that's not a servant girl, this made her realizes that she heard these words before or something close to it but can't quite remember who said them. However, it didn't matter because she can feel a warn feeling inside that made her happy even though she isn't smiling and decided to fight as well.

"Hey guy, what's going on?" Lucy showed up with Michelle and Levy to the guild.

"Lucy!" Natsu noticed Lucy coming.

"Hey look, it's the girl we came here for." Mary pointed at the purpose of the three's mission.

"(They're here for Lucy? No, there's something more to it than that.)" Ikaros thought theorized. She notices Mary is staring at Lucy, but not entire her actually, it's more like what she's holding.

"(I see, so that's their objective.)" Ikaros thought, figuring out why these three are here.

"Lady Lucy, you must get away, they're after the clock piece!" Ikaros alerted the Celestial wizard.

"What?" Lucy gasped.

"Hey, that's supposes to be a secret!" Coco yelled.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter if they knew or not, we're going to get what we want!" Mary smirked.

"Not if we pound into the ground!" Elfman said as he changes his right arm into a black beast arm.

"I don't think so, get a load of my sweet Hound Dogs!" Sugarboy singed as green slime starts coming out of his body spreading through the front yard of the guildhall.

"Hey, what the hell is this stuff?" Elfman asked, trying to punch one and ended up getting trap into the green ooze.

"Elfman?!" Lisanna gasped.

"Everyone, don't touch them!" Macao warned as they try their best to get away from the slime.

"Bastard, let see how you like being extra toasty!" Natsu fired a **Fire Dragon Roar** at Sugarboy.

"Yeah, you're **Fire Magic** is soo lame." Mary mocked as she points her hand-stick at Natsu with one finger glowing and wave it to the side.

Natsu's body glows for a second and he "turn" around right redirecting his attack at Max and Laki, luckily, they manage to move out of the way. The explosion nearly blew Lucy, Michelle, and Levy away though they remain their ground.

"Hey man, we're on your side!" Max shouted.

"That's wasn't me, I swear!" Natsu stated.

"It was that woman, she controlled you with that wand." Ikaros pointed at Mary.

"Good eye, my **Command Magic** is quite powerful, once my prey is caught in my spell, they are hopeless to obey me." Mary explained.

"Now, about you go attack your Master!" Mary shouted as she points her wand at Ikaros to force her into attacking her fellow guild member.

However, Ikaros did nothing as she just stands there with her usual flat face.

"Huh, what the fuck, I said go attack him!" Mary commanded again, but Ikaros did nothing again.

"Hey Mary, are you sure you're using your magic on her because it doesn't seem to be doing anything." Coco confused if Mary isn't doing her magic right.

"Shut up, I know I'm doing like I've always done, so isn't this working on this bird girl?" Mary asked in frustration.

"It is as I told you before, my Master is Natsu Dragneel and he is the only Master I'll ever take command from. And it's also because his DNA is encoded into my system." Ikaros explained.

"You got to be kidding, to think there's actually someone who can resist Mary **Command Magic** like it's nothing." Coco shocked.

"Wow, Ikaros, you're really amazing!" Lucy complimented.

Coco look over at Lucy and the clock piece wrapped in the cloth she's holding, figure if she can get her hand on then the mission will be over and they can leave, thinking that this Ikaros chick will be major trouble if they end up fighting her longer.

Coco's shoe glows and she sprint toward Lucy to grab the clock piece and probably knock her over, but just as she was about to make contact to the blonde bimbo, her arm is suddenly grabbed and surprises to see that Ikaros is a foot in front of her on her right.

"(No way! She can even keep up with my speed?!)" Coco thought gasped.

"I cannot allow anyone to harm Lady Lucy." Ikaros determined.

"No, wait! We're only trying to stop a Holy War!" Coco said, but got punch in the stomach making her gasps in pain and send flying.

"Coco?" Mary shocked then got hit by the flying Coco and they crash into a rock side.

"H-hey now, nobody said anything facing tough cookie!" Sugarboy scared that one little girl was able to defeat Coco and Mary all by herself, now being the only one to fight.

Before he could command his Hound Dogs to attack Ikaros, she suddenly appears in front of him and knocks him out with a karate chop to the neck.

"Holy tuna sandwich, you managed to defeat these guys all by yourself." Happy cheered.

"You could've at least saved some for me, I wanted to fight them too." Natsu complained.

"I'm sorry, Master, I'll be sure do that the next time we fight someone." Ikaros promised.

"Okay, can anyone tell me why the heck were these guys after the clock piece?" Lucy asked, confuses of the event that just happened.

"No idea, these idiots just showed up and attacked us." Natsu said.

"We better get rid of them before they can cause any more trouble for us." Happy suggested.

Natsu did some thinking, and an idea pops out of his head.

"Hey Ikaros, think you can throw them far away from here?" Natsu asked.

"I believe so." Ikaros said.

Ikaros piled Coco, Mary, and Sugarboy on top of each other and lifted them over her head as Natsu says it can be any direction. Ikraos reels her arms back as they're about to wake up and did a mighty throw sending the three high into the sky while they scream for their life, the twinkle star appears when they vanish from their sight.

"Wow, now that's a throw!" Natsu excited.

"Let's not celebrate just yet, they'll definitely be back." Wakaba pointed out.

"The puppy girl mentioned something about trying to stop a Holy War." Ikaros informed.

"Something tells me we got ourselves into a deeper hole." Happy worried.

Everything sent silent feeling that Happy maybe right about this and those three will most likely be involved as well.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The three Legion Platoon members came to try stealing the clock piece from Lucy, but thankfully Ikaros was able to stop them on her own and send them packing by giving them a one-way flight away from the guild. But that won't stop them for long as Fairy Tail will have to figure out the secret of the clock piece of why is it so special and this about a Holy War, they'll have to prepared themselves for the worst.**

 **Hope you enjoy seeing Ikaros being able to resist the command Magic and know about the clue I left at the beginning of the chapter.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Searching for Answers of the Clock**

"Hmm, I wonder if those have received the clock piece from that Lucy girl yet?" A man asked.

He's a tall and muscular man that sports white hair in a similar style to Laxus', with most of it slicked back and having numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, and some strands over his forehead. He has two tufts of hair on both side of his chin which point downwards and black ring around his eyes.

He is also sitting on top of an enormous, purple octopus with several light-blue spikes protruding from its head, as well as two large horns extending from its forehead. Despite being an octopus, its tentacles appear clawed at the ends, similar to a crayfish's. A series of teal spots mark its forehead. Its eyes are perfectly rounded with teal scelera and bright yellow pupils, and just between its eyes is the emblem of the Zentopia Church.

"What do you think, Kanaloa?" The man asked the giant odd-looking octopus as it responded by shrugging.

"Hmm, what's that sound?" The man noticed a small sound coming from a distance and listening to the sound carefully that seems to be getting louder meaning it's getting closer to him.

As the sound got closer, he can tell more clearly that it sounds is a screaming person though is more than one person making out it to be three person screaming at the same time, then he look up to the direction of where the screaming is coming from and became shock when he spotted those three people.

"What? Coco? Mary? And Sugarboy?" The man shocked.

He also saw how fast they are coming at him almost like a meteor that they're about to crash probably to the ground.

"Kanaloa!" The man commanded the octopus as he quickly move to the spot and the three landed safely on the head bouncing on it a little.

"Whoa! I thought we were gonna die." Coco exclaimed.

"Are you three uninjured?" The man asked.

"Ah, Sir Byro Cracy, thank you for the save, baby!" Sugarboy thanked.

"Damn, those punks in Fairy Tail are gonna pay for this." Mary growled.

"What, does that mean you failed your mission?" Byro asked slightly angry causing the three to flinch.

"Well, we kinda… did." Coco said nervous.

"You fool! How can you call yourself the Legion Platoon if you can't even handle a simple guild to get a clock piece!" Byro angered.

"Woo-up there, big boss man, we were totally gonna whack those little fairies in the dust if that little spicy girl didn't get in the way!" Sugarboy quickly explained, sweating a little.

"Umm, explain." Byro wanted to know exactly what happened.

"Okay, so we went to the guild to find Lucy Heartfilia and take the clock piece from her, but she wasn't at the guild when we got there and this weird chick came up upset Coco because she petted her like a dog and we ended up fighting them." Mary started explaining the beginning.

"And when I punched her, it felt like hitting a metal wall! It hurt really badly, and this girl named Ikaros that she's some sort of cyborg called an "Angeloid" or something, and she had these beautiful wings that makes her look like a real Angel!" Coco explained on her part.

"An Angeloid? I never heard such thing and I doubt the Archbishop would know anything about it either." Byro said.

"Yeah, well, here's the freaky part: not only is this Ikaros girl strong, but she is also completely unaffected of my **Command Magic** too!" Mary added.

"I didn't think there would be anyone who can resist your magic power, this "Ikaros" you speak of is truly going to be a problem." Byro stated.

"That bitch REALLY pisses me off! If I ever see her again, I'm gonna tear her into pieces!" Mary promised in anger.

"Then we'll meet up with Dan and Samuel and see if we can prepared ourselves when we meet with Fairy Tail again because I believe now that they know we're fight the clock piece they'll want to seek knowledge of the clock itself." Byro stated as the battle between Fairy Tail and the Legion Platoon has only just begun.

 **(With Fairy Tail)**

"A series of attacks on churches just before the Zentopia Founding Festival. A mysterious clock hand inscribed with an ominous phrase. Which is also sought by the Legion Platoon claiming to try to stop a Holy War." Makarov listed the event that's been happening through these past days.

"Well, I'll tell you this much, those guys made a big mistaken when they choose to fight Fairy Tail. This is thing is just getting started, that's for sure." Natsu stated as Happy nodded.

"I'm just glad they didn't take the clock hand thanks to Ikaros." Michelle smiled at the Angel girl.

"You're welcome as you everyone here are master's friends, it's only fair that I help you out." Ikaros said.

"Was anybody able to follow 'em where Ikaros threw them and figure out where they are?" Gray asked.

"Which by the way was a pretty cool throw you did!" Happy complimented.

"Master said to threw them far away, so I threw them with all the strength I have." Ikaros explained.

"I bet they might by near the ocean by right now." Wakaba joked a little.

"Well, according to Warren, every single search team couldn't find them. But I agree with Natsu. It's not over, not by far." Erza said.

"Oh yeah, let's hunt those guys down and teach them a lesson! Who's with me?" Natsu asked exciting. Lucy smiles from Natsu's determination and obviously Ikaros is also in.

"First, we need to make sense of what we're facing. The Legion Platoon attacked us to steal the clock hand, and before Ikaros defeated them, they mentioned a holy war." Erza pointed out as they have to figure out this big puzzle.

"It seems the clock itself plays an important role in all this." Ikaros guessed.

"Perhaps, but what is that strange inscription referring?" Erza asked.

 **(Elsewhere, Dreamscape)**

 _An short old man is seen running through a dark path with lighted purple flame candles as if he is trying to get away from something horrible, then he turns around suddenly everything around him is blue sky with clouds and the clock hand with the cloth standing in front of the old man._

" _(Time ticks forward on toward inevitable chaos.)" The old man thought as the scenery suddenly changed into dark purple and a giant eye opens under the old man._

 **(With Wendy, Carla, and Patherlilly)**

Carla gasped upon seeing a strange vision and became very worried.

"Is something wrong?" Wendy asked.

"Oh no, it's nothing." Carla said, not wanting to worry Wendy on something that is hopefully her imagination, but deep down she knew it's not like that.

 **(Back with the Guild)**

"Have you made any finding of your research, Lady Lucy?" Ikaros asked.

"The clock is real. It exists somewhere out there, but I just can't imagine what its significance could be." Lucy said.

"Do you think the 'chaos' the inscription talks about and this 'holy war' are one and the same?" Cana asked guessing.

"In other words, Master Natsu, if 'chaos' were to win this war then that means people would be very bad people and do whatever they want including killing lives." Ikaros explained to Natsu who didn't get it.

"Seriously, now that's mess up!" Natsu commented.

"Rules were created in order to protect people's freedom and safety. Without them, there'd be strife and lawlessness." Makarov explained.

"Do you think the Legion Platoon are trying to stop those from changing the rules?" Macao asked curious.

"I don't know, those guys seem more trouble to me." Wakaba pointed out.

"And trying steal from another like Lucy's clock hand wouldn't be anything Holy." Gildart added who just arrived not too long ago and was caught on to what's going on.

"I had a thought. If they wanted the hand maybe they're looking for the other parts of the clock as well." Michelle theorized.

"That would be logically, then we may be able to find out if there are others after the clock pieces as well." Ikaros added.

"I sat we just go find those guys and then ask them ourselves." Gray suggested.

"Ya know? I'd like to try to make them talk." Gray smirked placing an elbow on Natsu's shoulder.

"Sounds like fun to me, count me in!" Natsu said and they fist bump.

"(Friends bonds are strong even though some have disagreement toward each other, it feels familiar.)" Ikaros thought.

 **(The Next Day)**

"Whoa. This place looks kinda familiar." Natsu said as he and the team are standing in front of a large mansion.

"It's where Lucy grew up." Erza reminded.

"You used to live here, Lady Lucy?" Ikaros asked curious.

"Yeah, this used to be my home until I decided to move out to join Fairy Tail." Lucy explained a little, she didn't want to go into the full detail of her life here yet. She also has the clock hand with her just in case.

"It looks like someone has been keeping this place clean." Happy pointed out.

"I suppose they'd want to keep it clean and well maintained until a buyer can be found." Carla stated while being held in Wendy's arms.

"Apparently, that hasn't been easy. People have checked it out, but nobody's made an offer to buy it." Lucy explained.

"Because nobody can afford it." Gray added.

Soon, they enter the mansion, after getting over the fact that Michelle claimed that Lucy used to make her clothes out of paper and flowers which made Natsu and Gray imagine them in bikinis made of paper and flowers though got kicked hard by the blushing Lucy.

"Okay. Where do you think we should get started?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, and what type of clues should we be looking for?" Carla added the question.

"The first order of business is splitting into teams two. Each team will take a different area and scour every room from top to bottom. We're looking for old clocks. Anything related to clocks. If something reminds you of the inscription, take note of it. Any literature written in ancient Potamelian. Anything out of the ordinary, clues may present themselves in any form, so keep an open mind." Erza explained the goal of the search mission through the mansion.

"Excuse, Erza, I appear to be the only one who doesn't have a partner to make the teams of two." Ikaros pointed out.

"In that case, why don't you go with Lucy and Michelle." Erza suggested.

"If Master is okay with this?" Ikaros said looking to Natsu.

"Sure, I don't mind." Natsu said.

"Then I will go with Lady Lucy." Ikaros nodded.

Everyone spilt up searching through different parts of the Heartfilia mansion though they haven't found anything yet, nothing related about the mysterious clock they're looking for.

Lucy's group went up to the attic hoping to find something as there are a lot of furniture as Lucy stated that some of them might be priceless and other just worth almost nothing, then they found an old painting of Lucy as a little girl with her mom and dad though there are some ripped holes.

"When was this taken?" Michelle asked.

"I remember posing for this, it wasn't long before Mom passed away." Lucy remembered that time.

"I had a heck of a time sitting still for this painting, all I wanted to do was play. It was really hard on me when I lost her." Lucy explained.

"You must've been very sad after losing your mother." Ikaros said.

"Yeah, I took it out on everyone, and I think I was a little terror. I probably just made the whole thing harder for them." Lucy recalled.

"It's okay." Michelle comforted her.

"Someday, I'm gonna get enough money to buy this place! I'll put everything back how it used to be!" Lucy determined shocking Michelle as tears began to come out.

"I'm sure your father would be very happy." Michelle smiled.

"Did you also had a doll in this painting?" Ikaros asked as she holds up the part of the ripped where little Lucy is holding a doll in her arms.

"Oh, I think Mom got that for me on my birthday, but I stopped playing with it after Mom died." Lucy said sad, Michelle became sad too.

"Anyway, Michelle just gave me another idea!" Lucy changed the subject.

 **(Study Room)**

"Wow, this is amazing!" Michelle amazed upon seeing hundreds of books in the room.

"Thi8s was Dad's library, he's actually the reason that I grew up to be such a bookworm myself." Lucy explained.

"You became a worm that eats books?" Ikaros confused.

"No, no, it's just a figure of speech meaning I really love books!" Lucy corrected the Angeloid girl.

Looking through the bookshelves though Lucy figured it's gonna take forever until Michelle brought a book called "To My Daughter" which seems kinda special for some reason, but all the pages are blank wondering if there's a spell casted on it to hide the words. Lucy also brought out her celestial spirit, Grandpa Crux is search for something about the book even though it looks like he's sleeping.

Then the bubble from his nose pop waking him up and screaming like a crazy person which traumatized Michelle though Lucy and Ikaros were unfazed.

"Any luck?" Lucy asked.

"What we have here is nothing more than a stack of incredibly old paper. There are no spells, invisible inks, or watermarks to be found inside. And it would appear to be the case that your late father himself bound the book by hand." Grandpa Crux reported.

"I see, is there anything else worth mentioning?" Luck asked.

"I do have a suggestion for you: it might serve you well to consider approaching this book as a riddle of some sort. Think of the tittle "To My Daughter", perhaps it could be an anagram?" Crux said.

"So, we just have to rearrange the letters." Michelle said.

Natsu and Happy came into the study room finding everyone sitting while looking at letters on each piece of paper wondering if they're playing a game.

"We are rearranging the letters from a title on a book to see if they mean something else." Ikaros explained.

"Oh, sounds little better than searching through the whole building, maybe I can try." Natsu said, but he suddenly sneeze causing a strong wind to blow the letters away.

"You just ruined our train of thought!" Carla snapped.

"And we were working hard on it too." Wendy winced.

"Sorry, my bad." Natsu apologized just before avoiding Erza's sword who is more angry about this. Carla notice four letters were put together.

"The letters before you are spelled "myth"." Crux said as the others see it thinking it could be something important. Other some other letters with myth and they got "Duo. Great. Myth." which gave Lucy an idea.

"There's a pair of books known as "the two great myths"! Both were written by Will Neville, one is called "Life of the Clockwork and it also just so happens to be where the strange inscription from!" Lucy informed.

"You have that book in your apartment!" Michelle recalled. Talk about a coincidence.

"Yep, and the other book should be right here!" Lucy said as she went to get the book.

"Tadah! "Key of the Starry Heavens"!"

"Isn't that just a picture?" Natsu asked.

"It could be something very important." Ikaros said.

"I don't know if it has anything to do with the clock hand or not, but maybe my Dad left some kind of message for me to find inside this book." Lucy said.

"In that case, Happy, may I borrow that book you have for a moment?" Ikaros asked the blue cat holding a book about the turtle racing a rabbit.

"Sure." Happy handed the book to Ikaros.

Ikaros look at the book for a second and suddenly threw the book toward the door with incredible force and speed that broke through the door making a hole.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" A guy's voice cursed shocking the group.

"I sensed two presents entering the mansion and are here for the same thing we want." Ikaros said serious as everyone brace themselves for a fight.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Team Natsu with Ikaros and Michelle have found an important clue about the mysterious clock that seems to be so important for some reason as they are one step closer to the truth. However, it would appear that they are not the only one who are interested in the children book and they will have to protect from the "guest" in the mansion.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Brainy Cat and Handsome-Weird Knight**

"Who's there? Reveal yourselves right now!" Erza demanded.

"Damn it, our entrance plan is ruined." A man winced.

"No matter, whether we surprise them or not doesn't cost us the mission. Now let us introduces ourselves to Fairy Tail." A gentle voice man said and the door open.

"No way!" Happy gasped.

"I don't believe!" Carla shocked as well.

Happy and Carla are shock because the one who entered the library first is cat, an Exceed just like them.

Like all Exceeds, he has the cat ears, tail, and whiskers as his fur color is sky blue. He wears a Mitre with the Zentopia Church insignia on it, large round glasses, a red scarf adorned by a blue-colored ornament, white "pants", and a dark-blue shirt.

"He's an Exceed like us, but he doesn't look like anyone I remember seeing in Extalia." Happy said.

"He wasn't there. He must've hatched from one of the eggs that were sent to Earthland all those years ago, just like us!" Carla pointed out.

"Tell us who you are?" Natsu demanded.

"The brain of the Legion Platoon. The name's Samuel." Samuel introduced himself.

"And I'm the spearhead of the Platoon, I'm Dan Straight." The man introduced himself.

Dan is a slim, young man with crimson colored hair and magenta eyes. His canines are very sharp. Dan has small, thin lines running down from the ends of his eyes and towards his cheeks. He wears a thick armor over his body which consists of a metallic breastplate that extends down to his knees, making the lower extension appear as a long skirt, while he also wears shoulder pads and gauntlets on his arms. He also wears armor to cover his legs. Underneath it all, he wears a black sweater with dark pants, the latter being covered slightly with a dark green skirt, as well as brown shoes. He also carries a big spear and shield in his hands.

"So, you clowns came snooping around for us, after all." Gray stated as he ready himself to use his **Ice Magic**.

"I'm gonna say this once to leave now or get burn by my flames." Natsu threatened.

"We'll pass." Samuel said simply much to Natsu's shock.

"Master Natsu, that cat seems very smart meaning he must've known we'd be coming here looking for clues and plan on taking that clue we found." Ikaros figured out.

"Aw, yes, you must be the Angel girl called Ikaros, am I correct?" Samuel asked.

"I am." Ikaros answered simply.

"I must say that I was most surprised to hear about Mary and other's mission to take the clock piece from Lucy failed and you were the reason for it. I also heard about your strength, speed, and being able to resist Mary's **Command Magic** as well, quite the amazing feat." Samuel complimented.

"And it's as you said, I predicted that you lots would come here to look for clues about this mysterious clock. I amaze myself." Samuel bragged as he flew up with his wings.

"Can I turn him into a cat-sicle?" Gray asked getting annoy of this cat.

"Only if I can barbeque him as soon as you're done!" Natsu pissed off too.

"You ready?" Wendy asked Erza.

"I am." Erza answered as she can changed into her **Lightning Empress Armor**.

"Then let's go! **Ice Make: Lance"** Gray unleashed ice-lances at Samuel.

"You'll get nothing more from us!" Erza claimed as she fires a stream of lightning.

" **Fire Dragon Roar"** Natsu fired his fire breathe as the three attacks are flying toward Samuel.

But Ikaros notice that Samuel isn't moving away to avoid the attacks, nor does he looks scared, just calm and the angel girl quickly figured out that it's trap which Dan jumps in front of Samuel blocking all three attacks with his shield and reflect them in other directions and destroying through Lucy's former home.

"Don't ruin everything! I just decided that my number one goal in life is to buy this place back someday!" Lucy freaked out.

"Sorry." Natsu, Gray, and Erza apologized.

"So, what just happened? That guy just took our attacks like it was nothing." Gray confused.

"It's because of that shield he's carrying, it must be a magic item." Ikaros guessed.

"You got that right, sweetie. By the way, you're such a cutie." Dan winked.

"Another personality disorder." Happy creeped out by this.

"Anyway, my shield is called Ricochet! This baby can any attack you can throw at it and sends it right back atcha!" Dan explained.

"No, that's a powerful shield." Erza commented.

"We gotta be careful about what we hit it with." Wendy pointed out.

"Excuse, but does that include physically attacks?" Ikaros asked with her hands raised up.

"Yep, even physically attacks can't damage this shield." Dan answered quickly.

"I see, then all we need to do is…"

"Careful, she's about to attack." Samuel warned.

"Attack you where you shield can't reach." Ikaros appeared right behind Dan and swing-kick him on the side sending the man in armor flying to a wall.

"My word, her speed is faster than what Coco told me." Samuel shocked a little.

"Lady Lucy, they're after the book. You must leave now." Ikaros said.

"No, Dan we must not let that girl with the book get away!" Samuel shouted to Dan who just recovered.

"Don't worry, I won't them away get." Dan said.

"I cannot allow that, you will to get through me first." Ikaros stated.

Then all the sudden Dan's started feeling strange like his cheeks are blushing a bit and his hearting beating a little faster than normal and saw Ikaros in a pink-colored background with hears flying around.

"Wow! What a babe, I never met such a bold girl like yourself and my mind is going crazy for it!" Dan said as he bow on one knee to Ikaros much to Fairy Tail's confusion and Samuel sigh.

"Oh dear, I was afraid this might happen…" Samuel hoped that Dan's weird love for meeting cute girls wouldn't get in the way of the mission.

"Your beautiful pink hair, those shiny emerald eyes, and the cute outfit on your sexy body! I think I found love!" Dan proclaimed much to everone's shock and Natsu.

"Hey buddy, you better think twice about what you just said!" Natsu angered.

"I'm sorry, Dan, but I'm afraid I must turn down your "love" completely." Ikaros said.

"Huh?" Dan confused.

"I am a Pet-Class Angeloid who's only goal is to serve my Master, Natsu Dragneel to whatever he desires and the only one I wish to be with." Ikaros stated much to Dan's shock.

"Hey, did she just declare her love to Natsu or something?" Happy asked whispering to Carla.

"Can't really tell when that girl doesn't make any expression on her face." Carla shrugged.

"Anyway, let's get out of here before the fight damage the house." Lucy suggested as Happy starts carrying her out in the air and Carla taking Michelle.

"Not to worry, I predicted where they'll be going and" Samuel's sentence was cut off from Ikaros snatch his book away.

"Ah! My book, give that back to me this instant!" Samuel demanded.

"I'm sorry, but you being a smart-ass as my Master would put it is too dangerous for my friends." Ikaros ripped the book into pieces much to Samuel's horror.

"That was gift from the Archbishop himself." Samuel almost sobbed, but he quickly regains his composure. "But I do not need the book to know my calculations, thus this battle will still be ours."

"Yeah, and this for breaking me heart!" Dan jumped toward Ikaros and thrust his spear though she dodges and kick Dan to the ground as he managed to land on his feet.

"I shall be your opponent!" Erza changed into her **Flight Armor** with her duel swords.

"Erza, careful when using physically attacks on the shield." Ikaros warned as Erza understand this.

"Then let see how you'll handle my spear!" Dan thrusted his spear Erza which she blocks it with her sword.

However, when the spear touches the swords, they suddenly become smaller into the sizes of toothpicks.

Erza dodge the spear as it hit the ground, but the ground where the spear hit ended up glowing green like the swords only this time the ground grew slamming Erza to the bookshelves.

"I knew it, his spear is also magic." Ikaros said as she saw Dan making one of the smaller swords into giant size with his spear and quickly went to Erza to hold the now giant sword with her hands.

"Ikaros!" Erza worried.

"Wow, your kind of attractive in your own way, Erza and it's too bad things couldn't work out between, Ikaros." Dan said standing on the giant sword.

"What is wrong with this guy?" Erza asked weird out by the way Dan talks in the middle of a battle.

"It's almost like he's a lost puppy." Ikaros commented.

"Well, hope we meet again." Dan tapped the books above them with his spear making them bigger and piling on Erza and Ikaros.

Meanwhile, Lucy and the others try to make their escape out of the house but Samuel caught up to them as he knew where they would run to and Natsu tries to attack the little brainy cat, but Samuel manage to dodge the fire fists and leaving Dan an opening to attack Natsu with his spear and sending him crashing through a window. Lucy and Michelle quickly got out of the house and found Happy holding a now tiny Natsu. Oh, Erza and Ikaros came crashing down with the giant books from the upper floor as Samuel also calculated for that to happen.

"I'm sure you realize this by now, that escape is impossible." Samuel said.

"What the heck have you done to Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Those gorgeous lips are asking the wrong person." Dan said getting their attention.

"My weapon is Habaki. A spear that can change your size." Dan bragged.

"So, kindly hand over the book and we can be done with this unpleasantness." Samuel demanded.

"Mary has such a heavy-handed approach to these kinds of situations. I much prefer a more intellectual solution." Samuel bragged.

Just as Ikaros and Erza managed to get the giant books off and got outside, Ikaros suddenly felt something odd.

"(This feeling… it's familiar somehow, it feels almost like me?)" Ikaros thought confused.

Then she saw Lucy throwing the book in the air for Happy with the tiny Natsu riding on his head to take the book far away as possible, which is actually a trick that the book Lucy threw is the one Happy like. However, Sameul saw right through that and found the real book under Michelle's skirt much to her embarrassment when he threw her skirt up.

"Damn it!" Natsu cursed.

"He didn't fall for it." Happy said sad.

"How did he know?" Lucy wondered.

"Foolish girl, I've consider every… possible… outcome…" Samuel tried to open the book, but for some reason it won't open.

"Hey Samuel, you're doing alright over there?" Dan asked.

"It would appear that this book is either stuck or something is holding it close." Samuel said.

"That's because I'm holding it, you stinky cat." A girl voice mocked.

"Huh, who said that?" Samuel asked then suddenly got hit in the face with one lens of his glasses crack.

"What the…?!" Samuel confused of what's going on.

"I may not know what's going on here, but I can tell you guys aren't the nice ones." The girl said making her appear for everyone to see.

She's a short girl with long blue hair, which is styled in twin-pigtails with bangs that fall irregularly against her relatively pale skin. She has ultramarine eyes and eyebrows that are in the same powder blue as her hair. She has a collar thicker than her neck and around the same width as her head, covering all of her neck, but is also much bulkier. Her wings are are not feathers; rather, they are more like the iridescent wings of an insect, with hues varying anywhere between the colors of purple and green. She wears an extremely short dress with black, vertical stripes going down the front ending at her thighs, and white gloves that go up to the elbows. She wears a cape of two colors, white on the outside and salmon on the inside, that is split into many slitted rectangles, and shoulder pads. She also wears high boots that are mainly white but change to a coal color that go up to her thighs too; there are two thin strips of white cloth connecting her boots and the main article of clothing she wears. Breasts sizes: AAA-cup.

"Whoa, who the fuck is that girl?" Tiny Natsu asked.

"I don't know, but I think she just stop Samuel from reading that book." Happy pointed out.

"That girl… I feel like I seen her before." Ikaros said as she walks up to the mysterious new girl.

"Oh, so you're an Angeloid like me, it's nice to finally to meet someone like me." The girl said revealing herself to be an Angeloid.

"What, so she's like Ikaros?" Lucy asked.

"I see you've been care of her; my name full title is Electronic Warfare Angeloid Type β (Beta). I'm Nymph." Nymph smiled.

"Hello, I am Pet-Class Angeloid, Ikaros." Ikaros introduced herself.

"This is unexpected… never would have I thought that there would be another of those unknown beings around." Samuel said.

"Sorry, but whatever you want with this book I'm afraid you're gonna have go find yourself another one." Nymph said in a mocking tone.

"Hey, no one punch Samuel like that and gets away with it. Even if that someone is a cute little girl!" Dan charged at Nymph, but she dodges the attack and kick the spear on the side.

"Hey Ikaros, mind helping me with this guy?" Nymph asked.

"Of course." Ikaros said as she speeds toward Dan and moving the shield to the side for her to land a strong punch in the stomach and breaking through the armor as she send Dan flying away.

"No, Dan?!" Samuel gasped.

"Hey, want keep on playing?" Nymph asked sarcastically.

"Damn it, my plan is ruin because of this unknown plater suddenly showing up out of nowhere. And I couldn't even read the book for the clues. Curses, this isn't over!" Samuel said before flying away to get Dan and report this to the others in the Platoon.

"Hey, wait, turn me back to normal!" Tiny Natsu shouted.

"So, Ikaros, which one of these humans is your master?" Nymph asked.

"He's sitting on top of the blue cat's head." Ikaros pointed at Tiny Natsu.

"Huh, him?" Nymph confused.

"He was hit by the man name Dan with a spear that can change size however he pleases." Ikaros explained.

"Oh, that makes sense. Anyway, what exactly is going on here because I don't got a clue." Nymph asked as she hands the over to Lucy.

"It's kind of a long story." Lucy said.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Two of the Legion Platoon Samuel and Dan Straight were close into getting their hands on the book Lucy found that may lead to where the other clock pieces are, but then Nymph showed up stopping those two and helping out a little. Now Fairy Tail may end up having two Angeloids in the guild as their adventure of finding the mysterious clock and stopping a holy war continues.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
